Somebody I Know
by IlGiovane
Summary: La relación entre Craig y Tweek no era la mejor de todas; decidierón terminarla de una vez. Mas la indiferencia del rubio lastima a Tucker. Nueva en Fanfiction :3


**Hola~! Este es mi primer Fic, soy nueva aqui... porfavor no sean tan duros conmigo :'(**

**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**

* * *

**Somebody I Know**

"_Debes en cuando pienso cuando estábamos juntos_"

Se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual, simplemente abrió los ojos y miró el techo con la tenue luz de la madrugada, sin mover un solo musculo para no despertar a su compañera que se encontraba abrazada a su torso. No hace mucho, dos semanas, había terminado una relación algo complicada y… nuevamente había soñado con el pasado…

_Un rubio y un morocho se encontraban en el techo de un alto edificio viendo el ocaso sin decir nada, abrazados, acompañados por el sonido del viento golpeando sus caras. El chico del chullo azul jugaba con los cabellos desordenados de su novio _

_-¿M-me prometes q-que Erg siempre esta-taremos jun-tos? -_

_Esas palabras se habían escuchado tan vacías que sorprendieron al morocho, dichas sin una pisca de sentimiento, solamente para entablar una conversación que no duro ni 5 minutos_

_-Te lo prometo Tweekers…-_

_El rubio echo un soplido de resignación, por mas que el quisiera no podía hacer que ese morocho fuera un poco mas romántico._

_-¿Eres feliz con migo Tweek?-_

_Ahora el cafeinómano era el sorprendido, se separo un poco del abrazo para ver a la cara a su pareja, después de cavilar un poco afirmo forzando una sonrisa, aunque realmente sentía todo lo contrario_

_-Ta-tanto que podría mo-morir-_

"_Eso era amor y un dolor que todavía recuerdo"_

Por fin se levanto, después de 10 minutos recordando a ese amor que le había dolido tanto. Su pareja se removió en las sabanas mas el ni se inmuto, siguió su camino a la cocina

Se preparo un café negro haciéndose recordar una vez mas al pasado, camino al balcón para sentir la fría brisa de la madrugada golpear su cuerpo desnudo, la ciudad aun no despertaba. Se sentó en una silla de plástico acomodándose sin vergüenza de estar en cueros. Embozo una nostálgica sonrisa, eso le desagradaba a su antiguo novio

_-¡Cra-craig! ¡NHG Entra ya y po-ponte algo encima! ¡Po-por Dios!-_

_El rubio se encontraba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, apenas iba llegando de hacer una entrevista de trabajo y una vecina con hijos del edifico del frente le había reprochado que su "amigo" se paseaba por el balcón simplemente con su habitual chullo azul_

_Ese día había transcurrido tan lento y tenso, después de dos meces de vivir juntos y tres y medio de relación, las cosas ya no marchaban bien. Esa misma noche las cosas se habían puesto mucho más rígidas_

_-¡Lo-lo volviste a hacer Craig!-_

_El rubio echaba chispas del coraje y su lindo rostro estaba realmente deformado por la ira haciendo que su tartamudeo disminuyera un poco_

_-¿Qué volví hacer qué?-_

_-¡Me a-arruinaste o-tra oprtuni-nidad!-_

_-¿De que demonios estas hablando Tweek?-_

_La ignorancia e indiferencia del morocho hacia que Tweek aumentara su nivel de enojo, estaba por golpearlo a la siguiente pregunta estúpida que le soltará_

_-¡¿Por qué carajos le hablaste-te de esa forma a mi-mi ya "no futuro" jefe? ¿Sa-sabes como batalle pa-para conseguir una entrevista con-con ese señor? ¡Re-realmente necesi-sitaba ese empleo!-_

_-¿Estabas buscando empleo?-_

_PUM. Cumplió con su promesa. Ahora los dos se encontraban realmente encabronados rodando en el piso _

"_Te puedes volver adicto a cierto tipo de tristeza"_

_Ya a las altas horas de la noche los dos estaban sentados a lados opuestos de la cama dándose la espalda_

_-Creí que eras bueno para mi… me siento tan solo contigo-_

_-Ya-ya no pode-demos resig-signarnos-_

_-Esto no tiene sentido. Peleamos, gritamos, estos tres meces no parecía que nos quisiéramos-_

_-Pode-demos seguir siendo a-amigos-_

_Voltearon a verse y se sonrieron, al parecer ya todo había terminado_

…_Un gran alivio para los dos…_

Los ruidos de los automóviles sacaron a Craig de su transe, el sol amenazaba con salir y quitarle eso gratos recuerdos tan tristes. Frunció el seño de repente, después de terminada su relación las cosas se pusieron peor.

-No tenías por qué alejarte así… Tweekers…-

Escupió esas palabras con rencor

"_Que hagas como si nada hubiera sucedido y que no éramos nada"_

_Era tan frustrante. Realmente estaba feliz de que su relación acabara, pero, la actitud del rubio era tan infantil. _

_Esa noche durmieron separados, Craig en el sofá y Tweek en la cama. A la mañana siguiente el morocho se despertó sin rastro de Tweek, camino por todo el departamento y encontró la cajonera del rubio vacía y una nota verde encima de esta._

_-"No tiene caso que siga viviendo contigo. Suerte en la vida, Craig Tucke_r._ Tweek"__-_

_No había necesidad de marcharse sin decir nada, enserio ese rubio tenia la mentalidad de un niño pequeño. Craig arrugo el papel en su palma y lo aventó lejos de el_

_-Idiota…-_

"_Ahora sólo eres alguien que yo conocía"_

La jornada matutina del morocho había comenzado. Corrió a la chica que conoció la noche pasada. Hizo algo de ejercicio y arreglo su departamento un poco. Desde que no tenía trabajo su vida se había vuelto algo aburrida.

Movió un mueble y ahí encontró una pequeña cajita plateada con bordes verdes, trató de abrirla pero tenía llave. La agito, inspecciono y rodo para haber si recordaba algo de ella, como si de un rayo se tratara recordó a su propietario

-Tweek-

Al instante su celular empezó a vibrar, dejo el objeto en el suelo y saco su celular del bolsillo

-Debe ser una broma-

"_Ahora sólo eres alguien que yo conocía"_

Ese no había sido para nada su día, se encontraba acicalándose para la llegada del rubio ¿Cómo mierdas había terminado aceptando la visita del paranoico amante del café?

Apareció en la puerta exactamente a la hora acordada. Nervioso pero no tembloroso, con su habitual camisa verde pero a diferencia, bien abotonada con corbata café y pantalones y saco de vestir negros. Craig se sorprendió, la maraña de cabellos rubios estaban peinados para atrás.

-Te ves muy elegante Tweek-

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-

Al contrario, el morocho vestía un pantalón y zapatos deportivos blancos, una sudadera azul marino y su habitual chullo

Lo dejo pasar dándole la espalda, sacando un cigarrillo y sentándose en un sofá individual esperando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo

-Solo vengo por mi caja, Tucker- hablo sin tartamudear, quería que el morocho lo viera como una persona superior, superior a el

-¿No quieres un poco de café? Lo prepare como te gusta-

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina regresando al minuto con dos tazas de café con leche y vainilla.

"_De vez en cuando pienso en las veces que me jodías"_

-Des-graciado…-

La debilidad del rubio. Jamás negaría una taza de ese elixir tan poderoso y tentador

_El rubio se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio mientras colgaba de manera brusca el teléfono_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-No cons-seguí el em-pleo-_

_-Eres un idiota-_

_Susurro el morocho alejándose del rubio mientras fumaba._

_-¡¿Qué mi-mierda dijis-te? ¡Por tu-tu puta culpa no-no lo conseguí!-_

_Y ahí empieza una de las miles de discusiones que surgían durante el día. Realmente el rubio tenia la razón en este momento, si no se hubiera llevado al morocho a su entrevista de trabajo este no la hubiera cagado diciendo mil y un cosas negativas de su novio_

_Al fin y al cabo, el pelinegro siempre terminaba con la razón, aunque no la tuviera. _

"_Y que no te hubiera encontrado que estas clavado de alguien que tú conocías"_

El ambiente se había tensado demasiado en esa sala. Tweek ignoraba por completo al morocho poniendo toda su atención en la taza de café. El morocho se estaba disgustando. Por fin recordó porque se había "enamorado de Tweek", _la obsesión de que lo que él quiere lo tiene. _Nadie ignora a Craig Tucker

-_Esto es demasiado-_

"_¡Pero no tenías que cortarme de tú vida!"_

-Ya basta con esto Tweek-

Craig se levanto de un salto del sofá, con el seño fruncido y apretando los puños, el rubio lo imito al segundo

-¿Con que, Tu-cker?-

"_Que hagas como si nada hubiera sucedido y que no éramos nada"_

-Deja de ignorarme y tratarme como un extraño ¡Carajo!-

-De-deja de compor-tarte como un be-bé . No caigas tan bajo…-

La serenidad de Tucker desapareció, su cuerpo y quijada se tensaban, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sentía la gran necesidad de golpear algo. La indiferencia del rubio le dolía. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque no fuera la mejor opción

De un salto el morocho quedo enfrente del rubio, lo tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos provocando unos notables temblores por parte de Tweak. Sonrío. Le gustaba ver indefenso al rubio ante el.

-Tu-cker…-

El sonrojo causado en ambos por el enojo y vergüenza era apreciable. Sin más que agregar, el morocho lo acerco bruscamente a su rostro fundiendo sus labios en un salvaje beso en donde ninguno quería ceder

"_Ahora sólo eres alguien que yo conocía"_

-Te-tengo que ir-me-

El rubio alejo al ojiazul rápidamente, tenía la cabeza realmente confundida, tomo su caja y salió disparado de ahí dejando al morocho con una sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos

Craig se encamino al balcón, volteo hacia abajo para ver al rubio salir del edificio. Pero, no veía venir lo siguiente

Su obsesión salió totalmente desconcertado del edificio para tomar la mano de un rubio de ojos azules y parka naranja

-Pe-perdon por la tardanza Ngh-

-No importa Tweekie, ¿tienes tu caja?-

-S-si…-

Los vio alejarse desde su balcón. Tweak alzo la mirada, mas solo vio la espalda del morocho adentrarse nuevamente a su hogar.

"_Ahora sólo eres alguien que yo conocía"_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :D, Agradeceria sus lindos reviews n,n_**


End file.
